Ark 9 Episode 26: Felicity Vs Anti-Felicity
Participants *Felicity Hart *Anti-Felicity Silent Night.. Impresssed: Felicity was making her way to pick up some groceries, she could still remember the savages faces when they ravaged the fridge. She shivered with a twitch in her eye. “Animals.. and the mess they made..” She murmured to herself as she walked shaking her head. She glanced over her shoulder to a clothing store, resisting the urge to go in. Her eyes grew wider as she saw it. “50% off sale on EVERYTHING!” She could feel her body being pulled in by the sign, like a magnet. “I don’t need it. I don’t need it.. I don’t—.." She blinked moving closer to the sign until her face was pressed up against the glass. “I neeeeeedddd ittttt.” She ran to the door whipping it open and ran in with blood thirsty looking eyes. “MOVE OUTTA MY WAY LADIES.” She yelled shoving through the women rummaging through all the clothes and battling each other, it was like world war III. Girls were pulling out weaves and ripping clothes, for Felicity it was heaven. She knew her advantages would be good in this war. Felicity grabbed loads of clothes she could find and accessories throwing the over her shoulder. Until she noticed beautiful red bottom boots, they were calling her name. “Felicity~” She would hear, a ringing in her ears. She dropped all of the clothes she had as a dog pile of girls attacked her dropped clothes, she stepped forward slowly almost floated her way to the heels and reached her hand out to the heaven sent heels. She had a wide smile on her face as she reached her hand out and suddenly another hand reached out as well going for the heels. Her eyes locked on the woman’s eyes and they both stared each other down. The woman locked eyes with Felicity, as soon as the woman was going to say something Felicity smiled big and ripped the heels out of the woman’s hands and front flipped right over her, she turned around running backwards and stuck her tongue out at her. She turned around to face forward and ran to the register shoving women out of her way. She slammed the heels on the counter out of breath and looked up at the cashier. “Just.. this..” She breathed heavily. The cashier nodded hesitantly almost frightened at Felicity’s adrenaline rush. She checked her out and Felicity walked out happily, waving at the woman that tried stealing her shoes and stepped out the crazy store with her hair all over the place and a big smile. As she was walking she took off her shoes and slipped on her new shoes, she threw her old ratty boots over her shoulder and into a trash can. “Now.. to go food shopping!” (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XP7KRHY564M ) “Now you’re aware what your mission is tonight arent’ you?” the naked blue bodies woman known as “Anti-Felicity-“ would stand attention, listening to non other than Mr.Grimm…his right hand man Hanz was standing beside him, fixing up his gloves, with the upmost casual ease. “Good. Eliminate the rouge assassian you were cloned from. She is one of the Ryoji child’s strongest links…fufufufu…with her gone, his will, shall crumble. And then. We’re one step closer to obtaining the jewel…and what is rightfully mine. The gift of rebirth.” Mr.Hanz would wave his hand, sending anti felicity on her way. Coming form an undisclosed location, she’d emanate from a near by sewer in the form of a puddle. Lurking there, she’d wait for her target to emerge from the building…patiently and silently. Regrets and Suprises Impresssed: Felicity walked around looking at stores and buildings as snow started to fall down on her cheeks. “Oh man.. snow!” She looked around as everyone was starting to leave and go home. “Hmm, at least I can get the store to myself now..” She felt a huge gust of wind and snow felt at her face and legs, she shivered huddling herself as her heels click against the sidewalk. The snow kept falling, and the cold wind nipped at her cheeks. She watched as a family passed by the mother holding the son’s hand and the father holding his other hand and the picked him up swinging him a bit, the kid giggled with glee and had a huge grin on his little face. The mother and father just laughed with him as the walked by her. A soft smiled appeared on her face, but it soon disappeared. She never had a family like that, nor will she ever. ‘I’m just an assassin. I kill people as a job..’ She thought to herself. Soon enough her sad depressing thought disappeared. She started to laugh to herself, she loves her job. Nothing in the world could ever change her deranged mind, and her love for people suffering more than she ever did. She paused at the edge of the sidewalk waiting for the light to change so she could walk. She tapped her heel as she felt someone poke her shoulder. “Ehm!” The voice said. She turned around to see the same woman at the store. She started to point a finger at Felicity and closed her eyes making her statement. “You know, that was very rude of you to just take what was—“ The woman paused and opened her eyes. As the woman was talking Felicity had already crossed the street completely ignoring the woman’s speech. Felicity waved to her and giggled as she kept walking. The woman obviously was angered but made her way back to the woman she was shopping with. Felicity stopped at another corner and waited again for the light to change for her. “God. these things take forever..” She groaned. The puddle of water would slowly emanate it’s way across the street behind Felicity, quietly tracking her movements, melding her bodies with the snowy streets to avoid being seen. Her bionic structure meant detection with chi had become impossible at this point…after felicity was done ignoring the woman and waiting for the light, Anti Felicity would emit a low hissing noise, before taking place behind the real felicity and extending one of her hands into a psyche like weapon. She swung with an enhanced speed attempting to take the red head females head clean off of her shoulders. If she missed, she’d begin waving her water extended hands right and left shooting rapid fire ice crystals at Felicity. The crystals had enough firepower and sharpness to puncture a hole right through her toned frame causing massive bleeding. If it hit or miss, the water replica would begin hoping it’s away around Felicity’s general area, circling her as a hoping stream of water, her clear form almost blending in with the snow and ice in the environment making it hard for her to be seen as she prowled on the young girl.. Felicity Vs Anti Felicity Impresssed: (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eoMrkPLBuCs ) As Felicity waited she would hear a .. hissing noise? She turned around quickly and noticed a woman in liquid form would swing it’s hand weapon at her neck. Felicity ducked as her hair flew up, she felt a piece of her hair slice right off, she gasped holding her hair, her eyes looked as if she was about to be possessed by some type of demon. Felicity’s now keen eye watched the fire ice crystals fly right by her, Felicity back flipped letting the ice crystals fly by her again, one of the crystals sliced her pale cold cheek. Felicity stopped back flipping and slid back on the snow as her heels skidded against the sidewalk. She gasped as the water woman would hop around her, confused Felicity attempted to spot her but couldn’t do so, until she saw it attack her. Felicity yelped and slid under the woman’s legs in an attempt to get out of her way. “WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK ARE YOU!?” Felicity yelled in confusion. “Well whatever you are.. you’re gonna pay for this!” She said pointing to a piece of hair she cut, completely ignoring the slice upon her cheek, sliding a blade from her thigh garter Felicity glared at the blob of water and darted at it, she flung the blade at what looked like the woman’s neck, if she missed or went right through her she’d pick up her right leg and swing her newly sharped edge of her heel to cut right through the woman’s body. If that move failed Felicity would jump back, almost in a fit of rage she glanced down at a sewer cap and ripped it from the ground as the bolts flew out of the floor, she swung the sewer cap like a frisbee, the heavy sewer cap would aim at whatever part of it’s body, Felicity didn’t care she just needed to somehow get away. She breathed heavily still tired from the store war but kept an eye on the liquid woman. Felicity wiped the blood from her cheek, and a sly grin appeared on her face. She was ready for anything at this moment, her adrenaline was still rushing. (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kPpydm2-0PQ ) The red haired woman’s blade would peirce the neck of Anti Felicity, but..her control over her viscosity allowed to to go from a solid to a liquid in a heartbeat. The blade would pass right through her neck, cutting her head off as it splashed to the ground..however the severed water head would simply split into another full bodied clone of the original. As felicity’s heel would also pass through anti felicity’s body, it would split her down the middle..only to create a third separated water clone. The sewer lid thrown would be dodged, as the Anti Felicity would spread her body’s abdomen in a circle allowing it to pass right through her physical being. The three clones would then all run at her from three different directions, all of them on the same wave length of thought. One clone would leap up with a deadly flying kick towards felicity’s head, which would bust her lip and draw blood if taken. Another clone, would shape her hand into another psyche shape and attempt to slice her abdomen into two halfs. The third clone would turn her hand into a hammer, attempting to smash felicity’s knee caps inward, preventing her from walking another step. If these hits were dodged, the clones would then run around felicity at a rapid fast rate, repeating the pattern from before except now their bodies were forming together, forming a solid spinning wall of water. A loud “SHING” would be heard, as multiple ice swords would be formed from every direction. These swords would all be heading towards felicity in the center, if she handn’t found a way to avoid being trapped in the vortex the first time. If she did manage to dodge the vortex the clones would scatter outward, keeping in their triangle formation. Every single one of them watching Felicity’s every move. Store Bought Madness Impresssed: Felicity’s eyes widened as her blades would slice through it’s neck, and out the other end. She stepped back in utter shock and shook her head. “N-No.. way.” She mumbled watching it clone itself into three women now. She glanced to her right at a clone coming at her not noticing the other clone kicking her and busting her lip open, she licked her lips and chuckled a bit. She glanced up grabbing the sign above her dodging both the psyche and hammer hit. She swung off the sign and slid into the snow doing a tumble. She got up quickly and glanced at the store next to her. She saw the clones running at her. Just as she was about to run off they spun around her creating a circle wall, ice swords were thrown at her, she slid out her kunai from her thigh garter again blocking the swords, not quick enough a part of her dress was ripped at the bottom and her arm was sliced by the edge of the swords. She had a couple cuts but only minor ones. As the clones backed up she fell to her knees holding her arm. She looked down as her hair covered her face and her knees dug into the icey cold snow. She stood up slowly keeping her head down and her hand on her arm. “Heh.. you think I’d give up so easily?” She smiled as blood dripped down her lip, Felicity darted her way to one of the clones closest to the store and kicked her into the glass window of the store. If she missed she’d still kick the window and break the glass running in to the store. She glanced around and picked up sponges on her way around the store. She didn’t know exactly if this would do anything but it would be a good distraction. She snuck her way around the store hiding from the clones, as a whole bunch of screaming civilians ran around the store and out of the store along with the workers. Felicity would jump up onto a shelf and fling the sponges at the liquid woman. “I think you spilt some water, clean it up!” She laughed jumping from shelf to shelf, she slid out her last two blades and threw them at the other two clones direction, hoping to at least throw them off if she missed. Felicity continued jumping from shelf to shelf until she paused and stared at a shelf from the distance. She smiled obviously plotting something. Another sly smile appeared on her face, she jumped off the shelf jetting to the other shelf she noticed. The clone was caught off guard by Felicity’s speed. While the attack still went through her body, with a splash, the kick broke, through the window as planned. The following two clones would follow behind only to throw sponges at them. As odd as it was, it had some effect. The sponges would land in the guts of the three clones and their figures would slowly start to shrink, but not by much thanks to their The power to generate water. Sub-power of Water Manipulation, variation of Elemental Generation. User is able to generate water from any part of their, body, tying into heavy regeneration like abilities. The three would observe her jumping and fuse together once again, actually increasing in size. Now growing into a fat blob of water with the form of a summon wrestler. The giant anti felicity grew until it hit the ceilig, accidentally hitting a light up there. The light would shock the water beast body causing it to let out a loud shriek pain as it then droped down to all fours and looked at Felicity. It would then open it’s mouth an release a large blast of pressuriezed water towards her position. This blast so strong it would blow a hole thorugh the back entrance of the store they were in allowing the cold and icy blizzard to swoop in full force, chilling the room off a bit. If the blast missed, the whole would still be made, and ten hands of water would branch off of the giant beast, all attempting to grab felicity. If anyone of these hands grabed her, they would throw out into the street and begin to pummel her body with their fist, repeadetly. Impresssed: Felicity ran towards the shelf and ran into the shelf letting supplies fall off the shelves. She leaned up against it and glanced up at the water woman, she swallowed hard as it grew bigger but just as it did it hit into light causing it to be shocked. She smiled as it fell to it’s knees. “Hmm..” She smiled even bigger, next to the shelf she spotted the electricity box, if hit into or touched it would most definitely let out enough wattz to destroy any living thing. Felicity ran away from the box hoping the beast would follow her, just as she ran a blast would aim for her, quickly she’d jump out of the way of the blast and landed on her side, she rolled over and stood up quickly, she gripped her arm tightly in pain and glanced at the hole it made. She shook her head. “See the mess you made? Now how are we supposed to fix that!” She shook her head mocking the beast hoping to anger it a bit. Her eyes shot open wide as hands would come to grab her, she ran off as fast as her body could let her, she stood right in front the electrical box, as another hand came towards her she ducked just fast enough so the hand would accidentally grab the box instead of her. She ran away from the box and grabbed a hold of a whole box of metal knives and forks and spoons. She glanced at the microwave behind the counter and jetted to it. She jumped over fallen supplies and items on the floor and ran right past the water monster, throwing all the silverware into the microwave. She turned on the microwave to 10 minutes. As the silverware started to make a popping noise Felicity knew exactly what she had to do. Get the hell out of there. She booked it right through the hole in the wall where the water monster had punched the hole through leaving the monster in there. Finally just as Felicity was going to jump out the hole the building held and explosion from the metal being in the microwave for too long, as the microwave exploded along with almost the whole side of the store, Felicity fell out of the whole along with the explosion and rolled out into the snow. She panted heavily as she laid in the snow slowly getting up watching the building to see if her plan had worked. The hand of the water monster would collide with the box, completely electrocuting it in place. The beast would shriek and cry out as its body would seizure and pulsate in great intolerable amounts of pain. All the while in the clones last moments all she saw was felicity throwing objects inside of a microwave. Not only was this created explosion electric, but the resulting explosion destroyed the beast on a molecular level, completely vaporizing it and leaving no trace of itself behind. Meanwhile In the dephs of the old Titan force labratory...there lies a secret room, with experiments never touched by anyone, not even KPD reached these dephs. There lie a door that could only be opened by a code only two people had knowledge of: Thomas & Vennitrix Flint. However, Raphel and Wilson putting their scientific minds decoded the door, and revealed thomas secret personal stash of nanomachines...and a near perfect reproduction of the Z-human Serum other wise known as the Super Soilder Serum. Wilson lay straped to a table with a towel in his mouth. HIs arms, legs, and neck were tightly secured. "Are you sure you want to go through with this Wilson..this serum is imperfect. A sham compared to the real one. With your alread enhanced physqiue you have a 50/50 chance of fighting it off and adaping to it..or letting it take your life." Raphel would hold the serenge in his hand, twirling it aorund with almost inhuman accuracy. Wilson lay flat on the table with nothing but determination in his eyes. "I'm ready...I can't have the Ryoji boy making plans to one up me. Espically after hearing from Zetsui that he's supposedly recruting help. We must do what we must do. A new power..is on the horizon." Raphel would close his eye and smile. "You've always been willing to go the next step. Which is why i favor you over the others Mr. Thomason." Raph would jam the needle inside of Wilson's neck. (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zrTT1C47WbQ ) Wilson's body would begin compulsing violently. As the serum travled his blood stream, the viens it flowed through would buldge thorugh his skin like a thick rope. "GAAAAAAH! RAYAYAAAAAAAA! FUIAOHINSHIIOSH!" Wilson began foaming at the mouth wildly as he began wildy seiziing. HIs muscles began to grow violently as the sounds of his bones breaking and reforming themselves could be heard in a sickening pattern. Raphel stands with a casual smile, his hands behind his back walking around pacing. 'I wonder if he'll survive..he's a primitive version of myself. He might just not make it, but at least then his blood will serve as the catalyst to a new super soilder serum. Sub par, but enough to market." Wilson's body then began to take on a rapid mutation. HIs skin now an errie green, his muscles riped beyond beilef, his eyes an errie green and his voice now sickening and demonic..the transformation was done. Wilson's body snaped out of his restraints as he stood himself up now a staggering 8 feet tall. Raph would look up to Wilson and ask him. "Well? How're you feeling Mr.Thomason?" Wilson would look at his hands, make a fist and smile. With his now gruffed out demonic voice and shreads of riped clothes on he'd speak sinisterly. "Never felt better." Category:Ark 9